PokéTrek - Stranded
by Querdenker9
Summary: What happens if, due to very weird circumstances, the USS Voyager strands on a Class M planet full of different creatures, that carries a huge danger for all of them, that is to the inhabitants unknown. - T-Rating is for the most parts to much, but required.


Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Game Freak

Star Trek is owned by Gene Roddenberry

Star Trek: Voyager is owned by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, Jeri Taylor and CBS Television Distribution

I do not claim to be owner of any characters owned by the above companies and franchises

Please support the official releases

This fanfiction requires some knowledge about the franchises and some science (and also SI units wouldn't be bad). If you don't care about the chance to not understand something or like to google it if needed, proceed.

(It shouldn't be too hard even if you lack the "required" knowledge… it's just a warning for you)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Out of place, out of time, out of order**

 _On a starship called, The Voyager_

"The repairs of the warp core have been finished."

Captain Janeway is sitting with some of her crewman on a table,

discussing the progress of the reparations on the ship, after they have been attacked by a Bork sphere, again.

"Excellent work,", replies the captain to B'Elanna Torres, "how fast can we go by now? We cannot risk another attack by staying here much longer!"

"We should be able to travel with at least warp two, but with some more repairs we should be able to safely get up to warp 3.4.", she answers, having a self-confident grin on her face.

"Good. Is there anything else I should know about?", she looks at everyone in the crew, seeing a nod from Commander Tuvok, "And that is?"

"Our sensors took severe damage from the last attack. I do not recommend to leave until the repairs of these systems are completed.

We are vulnerable in the current state, unable to analyze objects in detail. The internal sensor grid is not fully usable as well.

Due to that we are currently unable to detect intruders or locate any crewman on this ship.", he is looking to Mrs. Torres, reminding her that she should have warned the captain about that as well,

as it was her job to get these repairs done.

"I take into account. Good, we are done now. Everyone back to their post!"

Everyone leaves the room, some of them using a turbo-lift to get to another deck, Kathryn Janeway, Tom Parris and Commander Tuvok are staying on the bridge, taking in their respective posts.

"Mr. Parris, how far away is the nearest planet?", asks Captain Janeway whilst sitting in her chair, thinking.

"About 55 trillion kilometers. We would be there about five hours with warp two."

"Thank you. I was thinking that we could land on a planet, so that we are not sitting around like pray waiting to be killed."

Commander Tuvok looks at the sensor readings,

"Our sensors are able to pick up data of the planet, it seems to be a Class L planet. Its atmosphere is breathable. I assume it is safe for landing.

Concerning the ships state, I do not recommend this form of action.

But as we are in enemy territory, being on a planet´s surface is currently safer for us than staying here."

"Good, you heard it Mister Parris, set course to this class L planet, warp two!"

In seconds the ship goes into warp.

* * *

 _At the same time about 200 lightyears away, on a starship, way smaller than the Voyager_

 _A loud explosion occurs_

 **Warning, warp-core highly unstable. Particle shields damaged.**

 **Life-support at critical state.**

"They really got me this time, I should really stop messing with these guys."

A male figure looks to a monitor that starts flashing red, supported by an alarm sound.

"Fantastic, they rendered my warp core unusable, well except that one jump that saved my life.", he grins victoriously being interrupted by the computer.

 **WARNING, particle shields offline, radiation levels rising, now reaching 20 gray.**

"Computer, initiate emergency core ejection. Relay all warp drive energy to the life-support and shield systems."

 **Ejecting the warp core is not recommended and requires higher permissions. Please confirm your action.**

"Authorize action with code Alpha-211-V."

 **Initiate core ejection. Required time: 2 hours**

"Good, now to the life support system. But first, computer, are all research notes to the improved warp drive intact." – **Positive**

"Now quickly check what´s the problem."

He runs to the room containing the life-support system, he approaches a small black box that shoots some sparks out.

It was the oxygen compressor.

So he tries to fix the system, for several hours. Discovering more and more problems taking him longer to fix.

At some point he sat down, next to the compressor he fixed first.

Suddenly a pipe connecting it and an oxygen tank breaks. The oxygen leaking out of the pipe stream directly in his face.

He starts couching and due to the temperature of the liquid is hand starts to freeze as he backs of from the pipe trying to protect the rest of the body with it.

"That was close… too close."

Suddenly he sees a big asteroid approaching. Due to the damage on his ship he is unable to dodge it, so he runs to a terminal and quickly reroutes some energy into the front-shields.

As he was one his way back with some equipment to fix the leakage, he stops shocked. His face got pale and his eyes froze.

"The core, it is not shielded!"

At that moment the asteroid smashed into the ejected warp core.

But instead of exploding, as he assumed, the ship suddenly accelerated.

"What is going on?!", the ground under him shakes, his sensors readings didn´t make any sense anymore. The few small windows the ship had, showed nothing but void.

Then he suddenly decelerated.

As his sensors picked something up, he started to really panic,

A ship right in his path just got under warp.

He tried to adjust is trajectory to dodge it, but couldn´t as he hasn´t fixed the ion thrusters jet. His only hope was that they would move.

* * *

 _At that moment on the Voyager_

"Captain, we are about to reach the planet.

Now going under warp."

A few seconds pass, then Commander Tuvok cries out: "Mr. Parris, I recommend going warp right now."

Captain Janeway wasn´t on the bridge at that point, she was planning with Seven of Nine the route they are going to take after the repairs, so the Commander was controlling the bridge.

Mr. Parris nods suddenly realizing why he should accelerate as quickly as possible.

A ship, small but at a very high speed was approaching them.

They didn´t know why. Tuvok assumed due to its speed, that it tries to catch up with the Voyager. But they couldn´t engage in battle. They could defend, but not attack. So the only logical move is to flee.

But they reacted to late, the small ship has already reached them.

But it didn´t stop to attack, it just flew by.

As they calmed down, reducing the red to a yellow alarm, they suddenly accelerated, in an insane speed.

Tom Parris just started reading out the speed…

"Warp 2"

"Warp 3"

"Warp 5"

"Warp 9"

"Commander Tuvok to Captain Janeway"

"Speak!"

"You are required on the bridge; it is an emergency."

"I am there right away"

"Warp 9.5"

"Warp 9.7"

"Warp 9.9"

"Warp 9.99"

One of the ensigns on the bridge thinking about what he hast learned at the academy just checks, "This is impossible, were not going to reach warp ten are we?"

Tuvok looked at him, "No, it is impossible to reach warp ten… it would require infinite energy, and if it says so the readings must be wrong."

"Warp 11"

Tuvok then continues, "Theoretically we should travel back in time by now, but that is impossible, this is the conclusion of years of research. Therefor we are currently not at the speed stated"

The ensign calms down, accepting the fact that the readings must be wrong.

Tom also just adds "We are supposed to be at warp 36 by now, sure the ship can take that?"

"Commander Tuvok to B'Elanna Torres"

The intercom answers "Speak"

"How is the current state of the repairs?"

"Good, we are nearly done with the warp core. The shields should be working perfectly as well. May I ask why?"

Captain Janeway enters the bridge.

An ensign promptly says, "Captain on the bridge!"

Everyone salutes to the captain.

"Mr. Tuvok I take over, everyone back to their post."

Everybody starts working again.

"What is the emergency Mr. Tuvok?"

"As we got out of warp a small ship passed us with a very high speed, shortly after we started to accelerate quickly.

If the sensor data is to be believed, we are supposed to be traveling at, Mr. Parris…"

"Warp 50, we stabilized around this value."

The captain walks to the lieutenant looking at the sensor readings, seeing that what he told is the truth.

"Have you tried contacting the ship that passed us shortly before the incident?"

"No, we lost the ship from our sensors shortly after entering warp."

One of the ensigns suddenly intervenes "We just picked up the ship that passed us earlier on the sensors."

"Any life signs?"

"One, weak, unknown species… ehm…"

"What is it ensign?"

"The readings suggest that it's some sort of… plant."

Kathryn lifts one of her eyebrows.

"Is it moving?"

"No, also the temperature in the room it is in is about minus fifty degrees Celsius, and the room has a very high oxygen concentration."

"Captain Janeway to the Emergency Medical Hologram"

"Captain?"

"Please prepare a for a patient with freeze burn."

"Alright, is he going to be transported?"

"Yes… computer, Captain Janeway to transporter room one.

We have an emergency! Is it possible to beam the lifeform from the other ship into the medical bay?"

"One second… I can try, but it´s going to be hard to clearly aim for it due to interferences."

"Alright, I´m going to the medical bay, Tuvok you have the command!"

"Yes, mam."

* * *

So… this is my first fanfiction, so I would like you to criticize

me for anything I can do better (most likely some sort of grammar errors, I´m not a native English speaker).

Also if you think anything is absolutely out of character, tell me about it, I try to keep the characters as close to their personalities as possible.

Thanks for reading and commenting.


End file.
